1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to urine collection devices and more particularly to a disposable bag for collecting urine and draining same.
2. Description of Related Art
How to find a public toilet to urinate is always a bothersome thing for people in an outdoor environment. Some people, especially women, do not want to use unhygienic toilet for urination. Instead, they would rather holding back urine. This is not healthy because holding back urine for a long period of time can harm the kidneys.
Additionally, a hospital would provide a paper cup or disposable paper bag to an individual taking health examination so that the individual may use same to collect urine. Next, the individual may pour collected urine into a test tube. However, the hand holding the cup or bag may become dirty by contacting spilled urine if sufficient care is not taken. Moreover, urine is smell and may be spilled during transportation. Further, it is difficult to pouring urine into the test tube since its bore is relatively small.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel disposable urine bag device for overcoming above drawbacks experienced by the conventional urine collection devices.